Ultimate Tatsunoko vs Capcom - Cross Generation of Ultimate All Stars
Ultimate Tatsunoko vs Capcom - Cross Generation of Ultimate All Stars Ultimate Tatsunoko vs Capcom - Cross Generation of Ultimate All Stars is a mixture of the Wii games, Tatsunoko vs Capcom - Cross Generation of Heroes and Ultimate All Stars updated into 1 game. The game remains the same, but with new stages, new fighters and new features. Returning Fighters Tatsunoko Side *Ken the Eagle *Jun the Swan *Joe the Condor *Tekkaman *Tekkaman Blade *Ippatsuman *Casshern *Hurricane Polymar *Yatterman 1 *Yatterman 2 *Doronjo *Karas *Gold Lightan *Hakushon Daimao Capcom Side *Ryu *Chun-Li *Alex *Megaman Volnutt *Roll *Kaijin No Soki *Viewtiful Joe *Saki *Batsu *Morrigan *Zero *Frank West *PTX-40A New Fighters Tatsunoko Side *Hutch the Honeybee *Guzura *Space Ace *Kurenai Sanshiro *Speed Racer *Ryu the Owl *Jinpei the Swallow *Akubi *Mokku (Pinocchio) *Temple the Balloonist *Demetan Croaker the Boy Frog *Tanpei *Junko *Komugi Nakahara *Ai Amano *Zenderman *Itadakiman *Polly Esther *Speedy *Guido Anchovy *Marjo *Grocky (assist character) *Warusa (assist character) Capcom Side *Jin Saotome *Unknown Soldier 1 *Unknown Soldier 2 *Captain Commando *Ken Masters *E. Honda *Guile *Zangief *Blanka *Dhalsim *Dee Jay *Balrog *Vega *Sagat *M. Bison *Akuma *Cammy *Gen *Dan *Sakura *Adon *Birdie *Eagle *R. Mika *Yun *Yang *Elena *Ibuki *Dudley *Hakan *Evil Ryu *Oni *Haggar *Cody *Guy *Sodom *Poison *Hugo *Rolento *Sonson *Strider Hiryu *Firebrand *Arthur *Spencer *Albert Wesker *Nemesis *Hayato Kanzaki *June Lin Milliam *Demitri *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Anakaris *Sasquatch *Bishamon *Jon Talbain *Lord Raptor *Rikuo *Victor *Donovan *Huitzil *Pyron *B. B. Hood *Q-Bee *Lilith *Jedah *Dante *Trish *Vergil *Amaterasu *Leo *Kenji *Hauzer *Hydron *Hinata *Kyosuke *Tiffany *Chuck Greene *Mega Man *Dr. Wily *Mega Man X *Tron Bonnie *Servbot *Phoenix Wright Guest Chracters Guest Characters can appper in the game *Mario *Link *Sonic The Hedgehog *Shadow The Hedgehog *Silver The Hedgehog *Kirby *Pit *Snake *Reiji Arisu *Xiamou *Inuyasha *SpongeBob SquarePants *Goku *Mordecai *Rigby *Cloud Strife *Fox Mccloud *Iron Man *Captain Falcon Stages There will be 16 New Stages. 5 from Tatsunoko, 5 from Capcom and 14 Guest Stages. Tatsunoko Stages *Gatchaman's HQ *Speed Racer Circuit *Dr. Tatsunoko's Laboratory *Hutch's Field *Kan-Chan's Backyard Capcom Stages *Dr. Wily's Military Base *Suzaku Castle *Metro City *Demon Village *Neo St. Petersburg Guest Stages *Mario Staduim *Green Hill Zone (Modern) *Planet Namek *Sand Ocean *Green Greens *Secter Z *The Coliseum *Namco Theaters *Kade's Village *Temple of Time *Shadow Moses Island *Skyworld *The Park *Shield: Airshow Music The songs in this game are all character theme songs. The endings mostly consist of ending themes from the Tatsunoko Animes and Capcom Games. Tatsunoko side Ken the Eagle - Gatchaman No Uta Jun the Swan - Taose! Galactor! Joe the Condor - Gatchaman II - Warera Gatchaman! Casshern - Neo Human Casshern Opening Theme Yatterman 1 - Yatterman Opening theme Yatterman 2 - Yatterman Ending 1 (2008 version) Doronjo - Dorombo Gang's theme Hurricane Polymar - Hurricane Polymar Opening Theme Ippatsuman - Ippatsuman Opening Theme Karas - Karas Opening Theme Tekkaman - Tekkaman Opening theme Tekkaman Blade - Tekkaman Blade Opening theme Hakushon Daimao - Hakushon Daimao Opening theme Gold Lightan - Golden Warrior Gold Lightan Opening theme Space Ace - Opening theme Speed Racer - Mach Go Go Go opening theme Kurenai Sanshiro - Opening Theme 1 Hutch the Honeybee- Mitsubachi Hutch Opening Theme 1 Guzura - Ora Guzura Dado Opening 1 Ryu the Owl - Jinpei the Swallow - Akubi - Akubi Girl Opening Mokku (Pinocchio) - Mokku of the Oak Tree Opening Temple the Balloonist - Temple the Balloonist Opening 1 Demetan Croaker the Boy Frog - Demetan Croaker Opening 1 Tanpei - Time Bokan Opening Junko - Marjo - Time Bokan Ending Komugi Nakahara - Capcom Side Mega Man - Mega Man 2 Title Screen Roll - Kaze Yo Tsutaete Mega Man X - Mega Man X Intro Stage Zero - Zero's Rebirth (Mega Man X 2) Mega Man Volnutt - Flutter VS Geschellschaft Tron Bonnie - The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Title Screen Servbot - Dr. Wily - Dr. Wily Lair 1 (Mega Man 2) Ryu - His stage theme from Street Fighter II Ken Masters - His stage theme from Street Fighter II E. Honda - His stage theme from Street Fighter II Guile - His stage theme from Street Fighter II Chun-Li - Her stage theme from Street Fighter II Zangief - His stage theme from Street Fighter II Blanka - His stage theme from Street Fighter II Dhalsim - His stage theme from Street Fighter II Dee Jay - His stage theme from Hyper Street Fighter II (Arranged Version) Balrog - His stage theme from Street Fighter II Vega - His stage theme from Street Fighter II Sagat - His stage theme from Street Fighter II M. Bison - His stage theme from Street Fighter II Akuma - His stage theme from Super Street Fighter II Turbo Gen - His stage theme from Super Street Fighter IV Dan - His stage theme from Super Street Fighter IV Sakura - Her stage theme from Street Fighter Alpha 2 Adon - His stage theme from Super Street Fighter IV Birdie - His stage theme from Street Fighter Alpha 1 Eagle - His stage theme from Fighting Street (TurboGrafx CD Version) R. Mika - Her stage theme from Street Fighter Alpha 3 Yun - His stage theme from Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Yang - His stage theme from Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Alex - Jazzy NYC '99 (Street Fighter III 3rd Strike) Elena - Her stage theme from Street Fighter 3 Third Strike Ibuki - Her theme from Super Street Fighter IV Dudley - His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Hakan - His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Evil Ryu - His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Oni - His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Haggar - His theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Cody - His theme from Super Street Fighter IV Guy - Bay Area Sodom - His theme from Street Fighter Alpha 2 Poison - A mixture of the Bonus Stage and Continue themes from Final Fight 1 Hugo - Andore Cage Fight Rolento - Industrial Area Sonson - Sonson main theme Strider Hiryu - Raid! Firebrand - Gargoyle's Quest Opening Arthur - Main theme from Ghosts 'n Goblins Spencer - Area 1 from Bionic Commando Albert Wesker - Winds of Madness (Resi 5) Nemesis - The Unstoppable Nemesis (Resi 3) Hayato Kanzaki - June Lin Milliam - Viewtiful Joe - Joe the Hero Demitri - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Morrigan - Her theme from Nightwarriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge Felicia - Her theme from Nightwarriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge Hsien-Ko - Her theme from Nightwarriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge Anakaris - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Sasquatch - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Bishamon - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Jon Talbain - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Lord Raptor - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Rikuo - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Victor - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Donovan - His theme from Nightwarriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge Huitzil - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 Pyron - His theme from Darkstalkers 1 B. B. Hood - War Agony (Darkstalkers 3) Q-Bee - Green Scream (Darkstalkers 3) Lilith - Deserted Chateau (Darkstalkers 3) Jedah - Fetus of God (Darkstalkers 3) Dante - Devils Never Cry Trish - Lock and Load Second Battle Vergil - Vergil Battle 2 Amaterasu - The Sun Rises (MvC3 version) Leo - Kenji - Hauzer - Hydron - Batsu - Battle on the Rooftop of Sunshine High School Hinata - Kyosuke - Tiffany - Frank West - Adam Crazy Clown McIntyre Theme Chuck Greene - Phoenix Wright - Objection! 2001 and Investigation - Cornered! 2001 in Turnabout mode Unknown Soldier 1 - Dust World 1 Unknown Soldier 2 - Dust World 3 Captain Commando - The City Stage (Namco X Capcom Version) Category:Fighting Category:Capcom Category:Tatsunoko Category:Action Category:Wii games